Until now it has been known to have coffins in an environmentally friendly material such as pulp or a more specifically defined paper pulp making it necessary due to the material to stiffen the coffin in various ways in order for it to hold, and it has been particularly problematic with the durability or the strength of the load-bearing part, from where the coffin was to be carried.